otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:Blood on Your Hands
: : : |Yes... This one is of sufficient PURITY.}} |Five souls.}} : : Get dressed Liam! Get ready! Move it! : }} : : School's closed. : Huh? ...It is? : Pricipal was murdered yesterday, remember? Didn't you get a call? It's closed so the police can investigate the scene. : ...Why are you here then? : Was going to go check out the crime scene. Wanna come with? : ...Huh? What? No. Why would I want to do that. : You seem like the kinda guy who watches everything happen around him. Afraid to take a chance. : I don't want to get in trouble. : You dread the sight of what you think you've caused. : What? : The action of a demon isn't entirely your fault, is it? You'll make it worse by doing nothing. : ...How... I don't know what you're talking about. : Let's can the charade, alright? I know Shane's possessed. I know he, or more accurately, the thing inside of him, killed Foxx. I know it was only possible because of you. : : So are you going to stand around and let Chris play hero while he talks down to you? Are you just going to let everyone walk all over you, forever? : I deserve it... : Do you? : I got Shane possessed. It was my fault. : If it's your fault, shouldn't you be taking ever measure to fix it? : Chris has a plan. We're going to stop the demon and save Shane. : Chris's mother has a plan. A bad one. One that's dangerous for everyone involved. Even Chris doesn't want to do it her way anymore. He's opted to try something faster, less convoluted, and safer. : ...What? : He wants to cut you out of the picture. Thinks you're incapable of helping. You want to be on the sidelines while he plays hero? What's Shane going to think of you when Chris is the one that saves him? : : You've let weakness define your whole life, Liam. : I'm not going to be so easily manipulated! You're lying about Chris! : I'm not a very good liar, besides, you know I'm telling the truth. I can see it in your eyes. : Why would you want to help me? : Because I need help. Your help. You have a link to this demon, you're a witch. You see things, right? Recently you've dreamed of things. : : You help me, and I can teach you how to control it. I can show you power enough to make sure no one walks all over you again. You can take what you want. : : You're alone in the dark, Liam. Let me show you the way, and you'll be capable of great things... But you've got blood on your hands, so let me help you wash them... You need to earn your happy ending if you want it. : ...You're right. I let this demon trick me. Chris got people hurt, too, but he acts all high and mighty. Fuck him. I'm not gonna let this happen anymore. I'm gonna get what I want, and I'm gonna make sure no one fucks it up from now on. Teach me. : First lesson. Climbing. }} : : ...Chris. ...This really isn't a good time. : Is something wrong? : Katharina was Sie an der Tür tun? Wir haben keine fertigen diese Gräueltat zu diskutieren! : Der Nachbar ist hier, ich sage, ihn zu verlassen! ...Sorry Chris, I'm still sorting things out with Adam's death... Family is here... I can't talk. : ...Oh... Sorry... Maybe later? : : : Not going to school today? : School was cancelled, because of what happened yesterday. ...You going to work? : Something like that. I'm going to check up on your friend, Brendan, if you want to accompany me. : ...Yeah. : Hop in. : ...We're paying for all of Odie's medical right? : As per your wishes. You still feel responsible? : : Well maybe you'll feel better after today. : Have you ever fought any demons? : Can't say that I have. : ...Have you fought anything? : Fought your mother once... That ended... Poorly. : What? Really? What was it like? : It was a verbal quarrel... ...For the most part. Natalya has a way of... Injuring members of her family. I highly recommend that you keep from her bad side. : ...I think I'm already on her bad side. : She offered to help you, didn't she? : Yeah. I guess. : When you get on her bad side... You'll know. }} : This isn't so bad, right? : ...Why are we here again? : To get a better look at the scene. ...Detective... Back in town... : I think that's Odie's boss... : : Well? : I'll have to see the body, but it looks like she was dragged here, by a very strong individual. Then ripped apart. : So for once, you actually think a person did this? : Didn't say that. : Well based on an array of five punctures on her shoulder, we think it was a male. He had a wide palm, long fingers, likely had some kind of sharp knives on his finger tips. We're not sure yet. : Give me a moment alone with the scene, will ya? : Yeah... I'll leave you alone to work your "spooky". : Seen what you needed to see yet? : No. : : : Christ, kid. What the hell? : That's what I was afraid of... : Did he just fall from the sky? : : Been a while, Mr. Murdoc. : Detective. Detective Murdoc. : Find anything? : Nothing of note, other than the obvious fact that this wasn't done by a normal man. If you're here it must be serious. : The whole area has been defiled by a demonic presence. I can practically smell it. : Let's get the hell out of here before he spots us. : }} : Considering that he was assaulted with hellfire, your friend is in excellent condition. : ...That's... Almost comforting I guess... : He stabilized quickly. He's stronger than he looks. : Sorry this happened Odie. : Accidents happen. : What's that? Medicine? : It should help speed his recovery. : : Let's go grab a bite to eat. I'm starving. We'll come back to check up on him afterward. : ...Yeah. Alright. }} : So, wait, who was that? : He's a demon hunter. A good one. : A-Wait, what? A demon hunter? Doesn't that mean he's a good guy? Shouldn't we be asking him for help?! : I don't think he'll entertain the uniqueness of the situation very well. : I don't understand, what do you mean? : You summoned a demon, Liam. He hunts demons. Get it? : Oh... So... He's not a good guy? : Not everything is so black and white. He's a good person, he's just not good for us. : What are we doing now?! : That all depends on you, Liam. You want to start learning how to control your gifts? : That's the only damn reason I'm here! : No time like the present. }} : There's something about hospital food that I've always liked. : When you said we were going to go get food, I thought you meant from an actual... Food joint... ...I feel like eating here will shorten my lifespan, considerably. : Oh, you talking about the "enchiladas"? The first time you eat them, you feel like you're going to die, but once you build up a tolerance, it's like an addiction. : : Your body starts to crave the hospital food. Eventually, you can't even live without it anymore. : : ...That's horrible... : It's my life now. I'm just thankful that I work in the ICU, that way when my liver finally gives out, I'll already be in the hospital. : ...How... Totally morbid... : : : That all you're getting? : I've lost my appetite. ...Maybe I'll just get something on the way back home... : How are you progressing with your mother's trial? : Uhh... Just need a witch, and the name... I guess. : If you fail this trial, then you will see Natalya's bad side. : I'm gonna go walk around, I don't feel like eating. : You don't want that salad? : No, you can take it. : }} : Alright. Lesson number two. You look into a reflective surface, and stare, visualizing what you want to see. : : Go for it. : Right here? : Yeah, why not? : I feel stupid. : Just, think of someone you want to see, stare into your reflection. That's all you have to do. We'll work on refining the technique later. : : : The fuck are you doing? : : You had mom and dad spend all that money on that shitty blue carpet, and now you're tearing it right off the floor? They're gonna be pissed. : : Yeah? Rumor going around school that you were practically on top of him with lust. Your jealousy is showing. : : You mean the guy who called you a faggot in front of everyone and pretty much ruined your whole social life? If the best you've done is getting used and then tossed to the trash, that's just fuckin sad, bro. : : He's not so bad. Nice and slim, tastes good. The trashy poor kid look sucks but that just means he needs a little fixing up... Plus he's clueless. Wilts like a little flower every time I so much as look at him... And when I'm splitting him open in the next room over, you'll be alone in your bed, probably rubbing one out while you listen to me deflower that flower... : : Looks like you're seeing something you like. : What the hell? It really worked... That worked... I saw Shane, and his brother... He was... Carving a symbol into the floor of his room... I couldn't see it. : He's probably going to attempt a ritual. Let's head over to my place, you can practice some more there, and we can test out what else I'll be able to teach you. : }} : Excuse me? : Oh, hey there. : ...Uhh... Hi. I was just wondering if a guy named Leo was here somewhere, he's a friend of mine. Had his arm... Well he lost his arm. : Ahh... That guy. Yeah he's here. Room 212. He's got a shi-''Poor''. Poor attitude. But I don't blame him I'd be kinda kooky if I lost an arm... : Thanks. : : I was wondering when you'd show up. : I didn't think you'd still be here after all this time. : Parents are somewhere in Europe. I have no where to go to. : Why the hell did you think we had one of those Sigils? : Because one of you had one. Probably Shane. I'm guessing that demon possessed one of you by now. : How could you know that? : Because I'm not an idiot, like you, rich kid. I actually had to work my ass off for everything I have, and learn how to deal with all of this the hard way. Look where that got me... : If you think you're going to get me to pity you, after what you did to Odie... Don't even bother. : I don't want your pity. You don't matter... None of this matters. Nothing. You and your demon possessed friends... The Sigils... The powers... Pacts... Nothing matters. Heh... Heh hah... : So now you're completely indifferent, huh? Losing an arm would do that I guess. Serves you right. : Why are you here? : I wanted to see if Odie's assailant was sufficiently punished. Looks like you're about halfway there. : So summon that demon and cut off my other arm. Oh wait, you can't, because it's eating away at your friend's soul. Heh... Heheh... The only comfort I have, is knowing that you and your friends summoned a demon, and now one or more of you will die, and it'll be your own fault for not listening to me when you had the chance. You deserve a lot more pain than what's coming to you... Heh... Heheh... : You know if you had just talked it out with us, none of this would've happened. : HAHAHAH! You're delusional! If you think this wasn't going to happen! You think that demon was just going to go back to bed? I had nothing to do with your screw ups! I hope I'm going to hell when I die, just so that I can watch you burning there beside me! HahahahahaeheheHAHA! : }} : : Is that you Chris? : Yeah. : Close the door, please. : ...Alright. What are you doing? Is everything alright? : : Everything's gonna be just fine, baby-doll. Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP